This invention relates to a toy aquarium, and, in particular, to a toy aquarium and a method of using the toy aquarium.
Children enjoy conventional toys that have movable parts. In particular, children are typically interested in toys that include moving toy characters. Some conventional toys, such as toy aquariums, are related to aquatic environments.
A need exists for a new toy aquarium that simulates an aquatic environment. A need also exists for a toy aquarium that includes a drive mechanism that easily and simply imparts motion to a toy character.
A toy aquarium includes a housing with a tank and a toy character movably mounted proximate to the tank. In one embodiment, the tank is a container configured to contain a liquid. The toy aquarium includes a compartment located next to the tank. In one embodiment, the toy character is movably mounted in the compartment. In an alternative embodiment, multiple toy characters are movably mounted in the compartment.
The toy aquarium includes a drive mechanism that is operably coupled to the toy character to move the toy character. In one embodiment, the toy aquarium includes a bubble generating mechanism that is configured to generate bubbles in the liquid in the tank. In another embodiment, the toy aquarium includes a light generating mechanism that is configured to transmit light into the tank.